List of Parties and Events in 2013
This is a list of all Parties and Events of Club Pony in 2013 2013 January 2013 Party #1 = Futuristic Party *Futuristic Party *January 10, 2013 - January 17, 2013 *Items = See here *Mascots = Gary, Phineas99 Party #2 = The Great Pie Search *The Great Pie Search *January 24, 2013 - January 31, 2013 *Items = Pie Hat, Hunted Rigby Hat, Pieffle Gear *Mascots = Phineas99, Apj27, Pie Man, Tazboi *Purpose = Search for the best Pie in the entire island of Club Pony February 2013 *Pieffle Party 2013 *February 21, 2013 - March 7, 2013 (Supposed to end on February 28, 2013 but extended because Pieffles are awesome) *Items = Pieffle Hat, Pie Hat (Pieffle Item), Pieffle Poster, Anti-Cakeffle Poster, Anti-Cakeffle T-Shirt, Pieffle T-Shirt, Pieffle Slippers *Mascots = Phineas99, Apj27, Apj26, Tazboi *Purpose = Celebrate the Pieffles of Club Pony *Fact = Apj26 tried to ruin the Pieffle Party 2013, but failed March 2013 *Operation: Pie *March 14, 2013 - March 28, 2013 *Items = Pie Tracker 9000, Pie Tracker 9000 Pin, Phineas99 Thank-You Pie Gift, Anti-Cake Pin, Pie Pin, Wicked Wickz Thank-You Pie Certificate, Agent Phineas99 Giveaway, Wicked Wickz Operation: Pie Giveaway, Fottymaddy's Pie Robbery Giveaway, Apj26 Cake Giveaway. *Mascots = Agent Phineas99, Apj26, Fottymaddy *Purpose = Search for Phineas99's Lost Pie which has been stoled by an unknown dude *Fact = Phineas99 waddled on Club Pony the 2nd week of the Mission. *Fact #2 = Fottymaddy and Apj26 stole Phineas99's Pie to finish building the Cake-a-Tron 7000 to replace all Pie with Cake, but they failed anyways. April 2013 *Regular Show Party *April 18, 2013 - May 2, 2013 (Extended for 1 more week because the party was too regular for it) *Items = ??? *Mascots = ??? *Purpose = Rookie the Cookie opens a new box portal and discovers a new dimension leading to the Regular Show Dimension from the Box Dimension, and the Regular Show stuff are invading the Club Pony Dimension, causing a party. May 2013 Party #1 = Pony Takeover *May 9, 2013 - May 16, 2013 *Mascots = Rookie the Cookie, Twilight Sparkle *Items = Friendship is Magic T-Shirt, Pony Horn, Charlie the Unicorn Costume *Purpose = Rookie the Cookie opens another box portal by accident and discovers a new dimension of ponies and the ponies invade the island of Club Pony. *Fact = Club Pie was renamed to Club Pony during this party *Party #2 = Greek Party *May 23, 2013 - June 6, 2013 *Mascots = Gary, Aunt Antartica *Items = Toga, Olympics Medal, Olympics Ribbon, Olympics Trophy (Member) *Purpose = Gary the Gadget God uses the time machine from the Futuristic Party and we time travel to the Greek times. Penguins can participate in the Olympic Games June 2013 Party #1 = Summer Party *Date = June 13, 2013 - June 27, 2013 *Mascots = Phineas99 and Ferb99 *Purpose = Celebrate Summer 2013! *Items = White Inflatable Duck, Red Water Wings, Yellow Hawaiian Lei, Orange Snorkel. Party #2 = Moshi Monsters University Takeover *Date = June 27, 2013 - July 4, 2013 *Mascots = Rookie the Cookie, James P. Sillyvan, Mac Wazowski *Items = Anti-Moshi Monster T-Shirt, Monsters University Cap *Purpose = Rookie the Cookie once again opens a new dimension which opens the Moshi Monsters Dimension and the Monsters University dimension breaks in also, trying to conquering Club Penguin Dimension July 2013 Party #1 = Water Party